A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cup holders, more specifically, a portable cup holder system that works in conjunction with a grocery cart.
A typical grocery cart has a main protrusion for placing groceries therein as well as a seat, which folds out along a side closest to where the handle is located. The seat can fold out and provide a place for holding personal items, such as a handbag or purse, or to support a small child, as in the intended use. When the seat is not being used, the frame can fold up and rearwards to lay flat against a rear wall of the shopping cart.
When shopping there is a need to provide a cup holder such that the shopper may place his or her beverage safety upon said grocery cart without the fear of spilling. The present invention can simply snap upon the shopping cart seat frame, and of which can fold flat when not in use to enable the seat to be used or for the frame to fold flat, or wherein the cup holder frame can fold out to for a cup holder that provides a place to rest at least one cup thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with portable cup holder systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a foldable storable shopping cart beverage cup holder that clips onto the shopping cart seat, and of which folds flat when not in use so as to not impede use of the seat, and of which folds out to provide at least one cup holder thereon.
The Werner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,204) discloses a beverage cup holder for a shopping cart. However, the cup holder is permanently affixed to the shopping cart as opposed to a portable cup holder that clips onto the shopping cart seat, and of which folds out to form a cup holder or that can fold away flat when not in use in order to retain function of the shopping cart seat.
The Adamson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,306) discloses an adjustable cup holder for a shopping cart. However, the adjustable cup holder attaches to the handle of the shopping cart as opposed to the shopping cart seat.
The Bergin et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,091) discloses a cup holder that is mountable on the interior of a supermarket cart and which includes flanges that can be used for directly mounting the cup holder to the cart wall. However, the cup holder attaches onto a wall of the shopping cart as opposed to the shopping cart seat, and of which does not further fold flat when not in use or fold out to provide at least one cup holder when in use.
The Azzarelli et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,238) discloses a walker caddy container having a cup holder. However, the cup holder is directed to use with a walker caddy and not a shopping cart seat.
The Southerland Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,308) discloses a shopping cart storage device. However, the storage device hangs from an exterior brace of a shopping cart seat, provides no cup holder thereon, and does not fold flat when not in use.
The Lines Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,284) illustrates a design for a shopping cart cup holder, which does not depict a body capable of attaching to the seat of a shopping cart or the ability to fold flat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a foldable storable shopping cart beverage cup holder that clips onto the shopping cart seat, and of which folds flat when not in use so as to not impede use of the seat, and of which folds out to provide at least one cup holder thereon. In this regard, the grocery cart cup holder departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.